


Quidditch Pitch

by Hogwartsowls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwartsowls/pseuds/Hogwartsowls
Summary: It was the first nice weekend after nearly two straight weeks of rain and everyone was down in Hogsmeade enjoying the sunshine. So naturally, Oliver and Marcus are on the quidditch pitch.





	Quidditch Pitch

The quidditch pitch was blissfully empty when Oliver arrived, his broom slung over one shoulder. It really wasn’t surprising. It was the first nice weekend after nearly two straight weeks of rain and everyone was down in Hogsmeade enjoying the sunshine. Oliver breathed in a deep lungful of fresh air before mounting his broom and taking to the skies.

He had been flying for nearly an hour - doing loops and laps of the pitch at top speed, weaving listlessly through the hoops, and trying in vain to not think of strategies for Gryffindor’s upcoming match against Hufflepuff - when Oliver spied another figure walking towards the pitch with a broom. He was too high up to see the person in much detail but Oliver would recognize that combination of dark hair and green sweater anywhere. He waited high in the air until the figure reached the pitch.

“That’s some pretty fancy flying for a Keeper, Wood,” Marcus Flint called out.

“Yeah well I don’t really get the chance during a match, do I?” Oliver replied as he descended near where Marcus was standing, stopping about seven feet from the ground. “What with having to guard the hoops from your chasers and all.”

Marcus chuckled and mounted his broom. He rose to where Oliver was hovering and the two began a lazy lap around the pitch. 

“What brings you down here anyways?” Oliver asked, glancing over at Marcus. “I figured you would’ve been in Hogsmeade with your girlfriend on a nice day like this. Natalie, is it?”

“Nadia,” Marcus corrected. “And nah, we broke up. Wanted different things,” he explained quickly when Oliver’s eyebrows shot up. “And what about you? No hot Hogsmeade date?”

“Nope,” Oliver said, shaking his head. “Married to the game, remember?” He swept a hand out towards the empty field and stands.

Marcus laughed. “Good one, Ol. Anyways, wanna race?”

“Only if you’re prepared to lose. Potter’s been showing me a thing or two.” Oliver didn’t press the Nadia situation. Marcus clearly wasn’t in the mood to talk about her. Yet. But the two of them had been coming down to the pitch together long enough that Oliver knew he would probably open up after some good physical exertion.

“I think those tricks of Potter’s only work on a Nimbus 2000,” Marcus grinned, nodding at Oliver’s old Cleansweep. “Or if a possessed bludger is chasing you.”

“This old girl is a trooper,” Oliver said, patting the handle of his broom fondly.

“I still think it’s time for an upgrade, Wood. I’ve heard from a reliable source that the Nimbus 2001 is a great broom.” He reclined languidly, his feet planted firmly in the brass footholds.

Oliver rolled his eyes. Marcus had been bragging about his new broom ever since that Malfoy kid’s father bought the whole Slytherin team new brooms. But he had to admit, the broom was nice, definitely a lot nicer than his Cleansweep. Sleek black handle, perfectly trimmed bristles bound in polished brass fastenings, gleaming gold on the handle proclaiming it as the newest Nimbus on the market. It really was a dream broom. “So you’ve told me. And I’ve said I’ll get a new broom when I get drafted for a professional quidditch team. Or when this one runs out of steam. Besides, I think she’s served me rather well. What is it, 38 shots of yours I’ve blocked this season, Flint?” he asked with a smirk.

“Enough chit-chat, Wood. First one to make it around the pitch five times wins.” Marcus gave a half-hearted snarl. He took off like a shot and Oliver sped off after him with a laugh.

== == ==

Oliver threw his broom down and flopped onto the grass, chest heaving. Marcus flopped down beside him, arms spread wide. The Slytherin had won the first race handily (but only because he cheated) and of course Oliver had challenged him to another. Four races later and both boys were dripping in sweat, sprawled in the middle of the pitch side by side. Oliver turned his head to look at Marcus. He had his eyes closed and his dark hair was wet near his temples. As Oliver watched, Marcus gave a deep sigh and ran his hands over his face, pushing his hair back.

“It’s stupid, is what it is.”

“What is?” Oliver asked.

“This whole shite with Nadia. I thought getting a girlfriend meant I got someone to snog regularly, not someone to nag me about whether I finished that bloody essay for Binns or not. Like, I think about school enough that I don’t need to be thinking about it when I’m with her too. Honestly, I just want someone I can snog for a couple hours, so I have something nice to think about when I toss off.”

“Lovely,” Oliver said sarcastically.

“Sorry,” Marcus said quickly, glancing at Oliver for just a second. “But I just thought she would understand that I need to not think about school every hour, that maybe I wanted to talk with her about something other than homework every once in a while. It’s already stressful enough as it is.”

“Are your classes difficult?” Oliver hadn’t had a particularly difficult time with any of his classes, but that might have something to do with having Percy Weasley as a roommate. 

“Bloody hell, Wood. We’re taking the same fucking classes, you know they’re bloody difficult.” Marcus sighed. “Fourteen inches for McGonagall and another twelve for Flitwick,” he counted each assignment on his fingers. “A practical quiz in potions on Monday and a bloody star chart for astronomy. And that’s just what’s due for next week!” He held up four fingers menacingly. “Then there’s Snape breathing down my neck asking me what I’m planning on doing when I’m done school and I don’t have a bloody answer for him! And finals are in a few months and I should probably be studying but I don’t have any time to between quidditch and all these other assignments. It’s shite!” He flopped an arm dramatically over his eyes.

“I can study with you if you want me too?” Oliver suggested. He decided not to mention that he had already finished both essays for Transfigurations and Charms. Percy had been adamant that they should be finished before the weekend and Oliver felt guilty trying to convince him to play Exploding Snap all evening after what happened last time, so he finished his as well.

“You don’t have to do that, Ol. I just need to get out of my head every once in a while.” Marcus turned his head so he could look at Oliver. They were so close Oliver could see a band of lighter brown at the center of Marcus’s iris.

“So, flying?”

“Yeah, flying. Since snogging Nadia is out of the question now,” Marcus said darkly.

“Is that why you broke up?” Oliver asked. “Because she kept wanting to talk about classes and homework?”

“No. I mean, yes that was part of the reason but there was something else too.” Marcus turned his face up and squinted at the sky. “She figures I fancy someone else.”

“Oh,” Oliver said quietly. He felt… almost disappointed a bit. But he wasn’t sure why. Marcus had had girlfriends before and it never bothered him. Hell, he shouldn’t even have any opinions about Marcus dating. Oliver looked away and turned his eyes skyward as well. A cloud overhead vaguely resembled the Hogwarts Express. “And do you?” he asked equally quietly.

“I don’t know. Maybe? But it’s complicated.”

“Why? Who is it?” Oliver asked, not really wanting to know the answer. When Marcus didn’t answer, Oliver’s eyes widened. “Is it someone horrid? Is it your third cousin Amelie? I remember you telling me you thought she was nice looking once. Or is it one of Elizabeth’s friends? Or -”

“Merlin, Oliver! No!” Marcus said, turning to face Oliver again. “Firstly, I was very drunk when I told you that Amelie was nice looking. And secondly, Elizabeth is thirteen. I definitely do not fancy one of my little sister’s silly friends. That’s just gross.” Marcus sighed and closed his eyes. Oliver watched him, watched the way his long eyelashes dusted his cheekbones, and the way his hair curled slightly over his ears. Oliver had always liked Marcus’s hair. It looked so soft and sometimes Oliver found himself wondering what it would be like to run his quidditch-rough hands through that hair to see if it really was that soft. 

A hot flash of embarrassment flooded Oliver’s mind and he quickly looked away. 

“It’s a bloke.” Marcus said a moment later, peeking an eye open to gauge Oliver’s reaction.

“Oh.” A warm feeling filled Oliver’s stomach, a fluttering like there was a bird trapped there, quickly replacing the curls of embarrassment. “I ah, didn’t know you swung that way.” He kept his eyes carefully trained on the sky, afraid that if he so much as looked at Marcus he would do something he regret.

“Yeah.” Marcus leaned up on his elbows. “Sometimes.”

Oliver nodded in understanding. “Does, uh, does he? At all?”

“I don’t know. Haven’t had the chance to ask.”

Oliver nodded again and closed his eyes against the sun. He was acutely aware of Marcus reclining right next to him. If he reached over just a little, they would be touching. Definitely too close to be having a conversation like this. 

“Oliver.”

Oliver turned his head slowly. “What?”

“Have you ever dated anyone?” Marcus asked. “I mean, I’ve known you since second year and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with anyone.”

Oliver blinked slowly. “No. I’ve never really wanted to.” He looked away. “Besides, I’m practically married to quidditch right,” he said with a small laugh.

Marcus didn’t laugh. “Do you think you would ever want to?”

“I mean, probably? I don’t know. Why are we even talking about this, Marcus?”

Marcus shrugged.

“I guess I just really haven’t had a lot of time to think about it. I mean, some rational part of me says that I will have to date at some point, but I guess it really isn’t a priority right now. I think it would be nice, someday, with the right person, but I just haven’t gotten there, you know?”

“So it’s a possibility, then?” Marcus asked. Oliver nodded. “Good to know. So who’s this ‘right person’?” he asked. “Bird? Bloke? Hippogriff?”

Oliver laughed. “I don’t know. Either. I guess I’ll know when I meet them.”

Marcus nodded but didn’t say anything. Oliver turned his face back to the clouds. He was aware that Marcus lay down fully beside him again. The silence felt heavy for a reason Oliver couldn’t place.

“Hey Oliver,” Marcus said quietly after a few moments.

“Yeah?” Oliver said, still looking up.

The question was quiet and a little hesitant. “Could I kiss you?”

Oliver looked over at Marcus and that warm feeling in his stomach came back. He had never considered kissing Marcus before but he immediately knew the right answer. “Yeah.”

Marcus leaned up on an elbow, his other hand coming up to cup Oliver’s cheek. Oliver’s eyes shut just as Marcus’s lips slowly, cautiously, brushed his own. His long eyelashes tickled Oliver’s cheek and their noses bumped together. The warmth in Oliver’s stomach spread up his chest, pulsing happily. Carefully, Oliver reached up and slid his fingers into the hair just behind Marcus’s ear. Marcus hummed contently.

Slowly they parted and brown eyes met each other.

“So I think the bloke you fancy also fancies blokes,” Oliver said softly.

“Yeah?” Marcus asked, a soft grin filling his lips.

“Yeah,” Oliver said. “But only one bloke in particular.” He nudged Marcus onto his back and pressed another kiss to his chapped lips. Marcus’s arms came up around Oliver’s back, Oliver’s finding Marcus’s hip. Oliver couldn’t help but grin.

“So how about a fly down to the Leaky for some chips, yeah? The elves have probably packed up everything already and I’m starved,” Marcus said. 

Oliver rested his head on Marcus’s shoulder. “And a couple Butterbeers?” Marcus nodded. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was purely inspired by [this pic](http://upthehillart.tumblr.com/post/169385117083/just-things-that-happen-on-a-deserted-quidditch)


End file.
